Human lymphocyte and accessory cell alloantigens which include the human analogue of the murine Ia antigens will continue to be studied as examples of differentiation markers that relate to disease susceptibility and control of the immune response. The significance and control of induction of Ia antigen expression on lymphocytes and monocytes will receive considerable emphasis.